


Morstan Heiress

by Twixen93



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Lacey Morstan, Morstan Industries, Original Character Death(s), Sherlock AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old Lacey Morstan is set to inherit Morstan Industries after the untimely death of her parents. She struggles with moving forward and the pressure of living up to everyone's high expectations of her. </p><p>It's made infinitely worse when a threat against her life makes her question whether or not she is ready for all the responsibilities and secrets involved with inheriting a multibillion dollar company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morstan Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> So I had this idea bouncing around in my somewhat normal mind and after word vomiting this brilliant idea into my laptop, here we are. 
> 
> If you have recognized the title, like you have seen it before, it is because you have. This was my very first fan fic and I have just recently rewritten it. 
> 
> Thanks for even taking the time to read this!

* * *

 

She was greeted by the dimmed foyer of her family flat as she stepped across the threshold of the front door. The familiar click of the door echoed through the empty hall and she stood with her back against the door, thankful for the barrier between her and the ruthless reporters assembled outside. They were careless vultures who were always there, waiting to ambush her with personal questions, and relentlessly pressing her for hints of the upcoming events surrounding her life.

 

She toed off her flats and allowed a broken exhale to escape her lips. Her messenger bag dropped off her shoulder and she set it carefully on the floor next to her shoes. The cold chill of the tiles on her bare feet sent an uncontrollable shiver up her spine and she wrapped her arms around her middle in a paltry attempt for warmth.

 

The emptiness and silence of the flat mimicked her thoughts, circling her like a blanket of finality. Her slow steps brought her closer and closer to the living room where she curled into the corner of the couch. She hugged a pillow to her chest and finally, in the comfort of home, let the tears flow. They started slow at first, but soon turned into steady streams down her reddened cheeks. Her sobs shook her body with devastating force.

 

It couldn't be real. Any moment now, her Mum and Dad were going to walk through the front door and reassure her that it had all been a horrible dream. They would explain how everyone was mistaken and they weren't anywhere near the restaurant when the bomb exploded, leaving 17 people dead, and half the street destroyed. They would say that they had decided to take a walk instead of sitting in that grandiose restaurant for their anniversary date.

 

But in reality that was the farthest thing from the truth. Their lives ended, along with 15 other innocent people, three nights ago.

 

It took reporters only hours to hear that William and Elle Morstan had died tragically in the horrific explosion. The news of the Morstan's death spread like wildfire. Soon, all the major social media websites, news stations, and papers displayed Morstan family photos and heartbreaking headlines. The newest ones shifting their focus to the more pressing matter regarding the future of Morstan Industries.

 

_Heiress Lacey Morstan to Inherit Morstan Industries_

 

Morstan Industries, international conglomerate, founded in the late 1800's by Alexander Morstan, and passed down through each generation of the Morstan family line. The focus of the company had changed through the years, but true to the origins, Morstan Industries remained at the forefront of advance weapon and defence technology.

 

The company expanded rapidly during William and his father's control as they diversified the focus. Newly acquired industries such as; bio-engineering, medical research and development, aerospace engineering, communications, and stock in computer hardware and software rocketed the developing company into the spotlight.

 

And the fate of that multibillion dollar company now rested on Lacey's shoulders.

 

The title Morstan Heiress followed Lacey as she grew. It was the constant reminder of what her future held. A future that had arrived too soon.

 

The funeral was tomorrow. All the preparation and last minute arrangements were taken care of. Her Aunt Mary and a few advisors from the company had wisely taken the task of planning the funeral from her. Publicists had kindly asked media outlets to offer privacy for the duration of the funeral services and most had obliged, but only after being promised exclusive footage of people arriving to the services. Reporters were banned and any photographers caught near the services would be escorted away via police. It was decided that a gathering of close friends, colleagues, and select others was to happen at the gravesite, followed by a wake at the Morstan household.

 

The soft vibration of Lacey's phone pulled her out of her emotional trance. She uncurled slightly to reach into her jeans pocket and grab her phone. A single text alert flashed brightly on the screen.

 

_On my way home but I need to stop for groceries. Be there soon. - Aunt M_

 

Lacey tucked her phone back into her pocket, not even bothering with a reply, and curled back around the throw pillow.

 

Aunt M was being the strong one. Lacey had lost her parents, but Mary had lost her one and only brother. The two had one of the strongest sibling bonds one could imagine. It carried on with them through adulthood so there were no surprises or arguments when William and Elle agreed that, if anything were ever to happen to them, guardianship of Lacey was entrusted to her. It was a simple choice. There was never anyone else.

 

Minutes passed and the sky turned into various shades of orange and pink as the sun set on London. Lacey straightened her body on the couch and watched as the shadows on the ceiling disappeared into darkness. She revelled in the quietness. It was much like the calm before a storm.

 

Dried tear trails lined her face and she inhaled deeply, trapping the air in her lungs. Seconds later she released the captured air in a long steady exhale. Her emotions had consumed the little energy that she had. Exhaustion took over and she willingly surrendered, closing her eyes against the darkness, and shutting her mind down for the night.

 

Tomorrow, everything was going to change.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters except for Lacey Morstan. All the credit goes to ACD, Moffat, Gatiss, and whoever else was involved in creating these wonderful characters.


End file.
